Bleach Note
by Otaku-Ninja113
Summary: When L dies, he appears in the Bleach universe. When he meets Ichigo Kurosaki, his life changes forever. I suck at summary's. The story is better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

I awakened in an unfamiliar bed. Where am I? Where is Watari? I need sweets. Some cake would be great right about now. "Oh, you're awake. Finally." I opened up my eyes completely."Who are you?" I asked. "Isn't it more polite to say _your_ name before asking another's?" The man asked. I thought for a moment. "I'm Ryuzaki."

"I'm Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." He said to me. "Strawberry?" That reminds me, I'm starving. Ichigo sighed. "Yes, it means strawberry." I love strawberry's…which once again reminds me that I'm hungry.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, please." I said. "Well come downstairs. You also need to meet my family. And watch out for my dad." I tilt my head to the side. "Never mind." He said. I followed him down the steps.

The next thing I knew, there was a foot flying right at me. I instinctively dodged to the left, and stood on my hands to kick whoever it was. Ichigo stared. "Whoa!" I heard a young girl, most likely around 11 or 12. I sighed. Well that's going to get me kicked out. Just great. And I'm still hungry.

"N-nice job. This kid's strong." The man said, getting up from the floor. "I'm sorry." I said. Ichigo laughed. "I told you to be careful around my dad." He said. _This_ is his dad? "Be careful when you walk down the steps." Huh? He sounded like I'd be staying here for awhile.

"So do you want something to eat?" A girl with short, dark hair asked me. "Of course he does. Look how skinny he is! He has to be starved!" Another girl, with light blonde hair, said. "Don't talk about a guest like that!" Ichigo said. "No, it's alright. I _am_ hungry. Do you have any cake?" The blonde girl looked at me like I was infected with some strange disease. "_Cake?_" She asked. "Shouldn't you eat _real_ food?"

"No, I'll be fine with cake." The little blonde girl ran into the kitchen. "Oh, and this is Karin Kurosaki, my younger sister." Ichigo said. "And the other one?"

"That's Yuzu. My other little sister. And this is my dad, Isshin Kurosaki." He told me. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki." I said. "No need for formalities." He said. "Just call me 'Isshin'."

Yuzu came back with a plate. It had a large piece of cake, and a fork. "Here you go!" She placed it on the table. "Thank you." I said, crouching on the chair. "Um, aren't you gonna sit? Like, normally?" Karin asked. I sighed. "I don't sit like this because I want to. If I don't sit like this, my deductive reasoning drops by 40%." They all eyed me. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Yes, very." I replied simply. Ichigo put his palm to his face. "Man, this kid's a weirdo." Kid? How old did he think I was? "Oh, by the way." Ichigo said. "You're gonna be starting your first day of High school tomorrow. High school? I'm an adult! Oh, why not?

"Okay." I said. "You'll have to wear a uniform. I have an extra one upstairs." Joy. I hate uniforms. "Okay." I replied instead. Once I finished my cake, I walked upstairs. Ichigo followed. "So what do you think f my family?" He asked. "They are quiet interesting." I told him. "Like you're one to talk." He said. "You have dark circles under your eyes, like you haven't slept in a week. You slouch, sit funny. And you say _we're_ interesting?"

"Yes. Your family is certainly not normal." I replied. He sighed and entered his room. I followed him. He pointed to his closet. "You're gonna have to sleep in here, alright? "Okay." I said. It's not like I would sleep anyway. It was going to be a long night.

"Ryuzaki? Hey!" I had gotten lost in my own thoughts again. "Yes?" He sighed. "I asked you if you needed some blankets for in there." I nodded. "Yes, please." He handed me two. "Thank you." I put them in the closet. "It's almost 10, I'm going to bed. Night, Ryuzaki-kun."

"Good night." I stepped onto the bed in the closet. It was cold in there. I wrapped a blanket around me. "That's better." I sighed. The warmth made me drowsy. I soon fell asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I yawned. Morning already? Ichigo was knocking on the door. "Wake up, Ryuzaki!" He yelled. "I'm awake." I said drowsily. He opened the door. "Good morning." I said. "Yeah." He said. "Now hurry up and get changed." He said, handing me a uniform. I took it and closed the door.

After changing, Ichigo and I walked down stairs to the already energetic living room. "Good morning Ichi-ni! And good morning Ryuzaki-kun!" "Morning Yuzu, Karin." I nodded. "Good morning." I said. "Where's Dad?" Ichigo asked. "He's working."

"Breakfast's ready!" Yuzu called. They all walked over to the table. "Aren't you gonna eat Ryuzaki-kun?" Karin asked. "No thank you. I'm not hungry." I lied. I'd go buy a cupcake later. "It's time to go." Ichigo stood. "Let's go, Ryuzaki."

We walked down the street. "Oh, before we get to school, I need to visit someone. He pulled a vase with a flower in it out of his bag. We walked towards a pole. I saw some sort a figure. A girl. She was crying. Was it a spirit? She certainly wasn't human.

Ichigo knelt down and placed the bottle below her. She looked at him. "You can see me?" She asked. "Of course I can. I've always been able to see ghosts." So it _was_ a ghost. This was getting weird. "Who is this?" I asked. He stared at me. "You can see her?" I nodded. "Plain as day." The girl smiled. "Yay! Does this mean you guys are my friends?" Ichigo smiled. "Of course we are. Now I have to go. Bye bye."

"I'm surprised, Ryuzaki-kun. I didn't know you could see spirits." I didn't look at him. "I didn't know either."

We soon arrived at the school. I walked in. Of course, I got quite a few stares. Ichigo walked with me, and two kids ran up to him. "Who's this?" The short one with black hair asked. "This is Ryuzaki." The boy smiled. "I'm Mizuiro Kojima. Nice to meet you." He bowed. I bowed. "You as well." The boy with brown hair spoke up. "I'm Keigo Asano!" I nodded. "Nice to meet you." I said.

The teacher walked in. "Okay, class is starting!" She yelled.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After class was over, me and Ichigo immediately walked home. When we reached the house, we heard a loud scream. "Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled. What I saw next, I will never forget. A large…thing was standing at Ichigo's house. It was holding Yuzu in its giant hand. "What's going on?" I was amazed. What was this thing? "C'mon Ryuzaki, we gotta save them!" Ichigo yelled. "What are we supposed to do? We don't have weapons, or anything!" I yelled back. He ignored me, and ran at it anyway.

"You idiot." I said. I ran after him. "Karin! Yuzu!" He yelled. The…thing laughed. Just then, something happened. A girl appeared and began fighting the monster. "Whats going on?" I asked, bewildered. "I don't know." Ichigo said. The girl was thrown back, near me. I ran to her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "You can see me?" She asked. "Is that a problem?" Ichigo said, walking behind me. "Yes! I'm a soul reaper! Humans can't see us!" I sighed. "Well, Soul Reaper, we _can_ see you." I said. "Is there anything we can do to help you? You're hurt." She nodded. "I can…turn you both into soul reapers."

"Us?" Ichigo said. "How are you supposed to do that?" I nodded. "I'll stab you." She said. "Stab us? How would that help?" I asked. "Just trust me." "Fine." Ichigo said. "You trust her?" I asked. "Not really." He said. "But I need to save my family." I sighed. "Alright. Go ahead." Ichigo went first. I watched as the sword went through him. Literally. "You're next." "Okay. Go ahead, Soul Reaper." She smirked. "I hope you remember. My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was wearing something else. I had a sword in my hand. It wasn't large, but enough to do damage. Besides, I fought with my feet.

I sheathed the sword. Ichigo was standing next to me, with a giant sword in his hand. "Let's go, Ryuzaki." We ran towards the hollow.

**Thank you for reading! I don't own Bleach or Death Note, blah blah blah. Hope you like, if you do, I'll give you cake! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to mah first reviewer! :D I feel happy now!**

I ran towards the hollow. Can I do this? Of course. I kicked its skull, and it cracked a bit. I had gotten stronger. Was it because I had transformed into a Soul Reaper? I once again sent a kick to its skull, but this time it blocked it with its bare fist. I was sent flying.

When I reached the ground, I saw Ichigo flying towards the hollow, giant sword in hand. He brought the sword down, and sliced straight through the hollow. I turned around to see if that girl was there. When I did, I saw someone. He had a striped hat. But I couldn't get a better look, as he had already disappeared.

I ran to the Soul Reaper, who was now lying on the ground, most likely unconscious. She was wearing a white robe of some sort. I ran to her. "All you alright?" I asked. She opened her eyes. "Yes." She simply said.

Ichigo appeared behind me. "Let's take her to my place." He said. "For now she should rest." I nodded in agreement, and picked her up. "W-What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at me. "What does it look like he's doing?" Ichigo said. "Just shut up and let us help you." He told her. "Who do you think you are?" She was now yelling at the both of us. I continued walking.

Once we got to Ichigo's house, it was time for questioning. "How do we get back into our bodies?" Ichigo asked. (He had carried them from the battle grounds.) She began explaining. I found this easy and basically walked into me body. I grabbed my regular jeans and T-shirt. "I will be right back." I said, and left to change.

When I returned in more comfortable clothes, I found Ichigo of the ground, his hands behind his back as if they were tied. I simply looked at her questioningly. "He got really annoying!" She yelled. "Don't yell." I said, covering my sensitive ears. "Oh, sorry." She said, quieting down. "What about you?" I asked. "Do you have a body to use?" I asked.

"No, I don't." She answered. "Though I have heard of a merchant around here. I heard he was an odd one." I thought. Had I seen any shady characters…? What about that man with the striped hat? "I think I might have seen a shady character. He had been watching us." I said. "What?" She began raising her voice again. "I wonder if he could see us?" I looked at the window, and saw that very man sitting on it. "I think he can." I answered.

Rukia immediately turned around to stare at the man. "And who are you?" I asked him calmly. "Hiya." He said. "I'm Kisuke Urahara. I see that Miss Kuchiki is in need of a Gigai." Rukia's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" She was yelling again. "I was watching the whole time. Anyway, here you go. And no need to pay me." He handed her what appeared to be a body, but was most likely fake.

She walked into the body. "Why are you helping?" I asked. "You don't know any of us." Ichigo put in. "Well, that's a story for another day." He said. "Oh, and I run a candy store if you ever want to come by, 'Mr. Ryuzaki'." He smirked. Did he know my real name? I didn't get the chance to ask him, for he jumped down immediately after speaking. "Whats with him?" Ichigo said. I stayed silent, lost in my own thoughts. "I'm not sure." Rukia said. "What do you think, Ryuzaki-kun?" I didn't hear her. I was biting my thumbnail, still lost in thought.

"Ryuzaki-san?" Rukia questioned. "Are you alright?" I snapped out of it. "Yeah. I was just thinking." Rukia looked at me with an odd look. "About what?" She asked. "Nothing." I said. My thoughts drifted off to my own life. To what had happened before. I couldn't remember much. I could remember everything from my childhood. (Unfortunately.) And I could remember everything up until I started a case…I can't remember what it was. Everything from then on is a blur.

"Ryuzaki-san!" I heard Rukia yell. "Sorry." I said. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Nothing." I said again. "Last time you said that, you got lost in thought again." Ichigo stated. "I know." I didn't know why, but I didn't want to talk to them. And I was exhausted…I hadn't been this tired in forever. "Its 9 already." Ichigo said. "Looks like we're going to have another new kid at school." He said. "Me?" Rukia asked.

"Where will she sleep?" I asked. "The closet, of course." He replied. "And me?" I asked. "The floor." He said simply. That was great. Then again, I don't sleep much anyway. "We should get some sleep." Ichigo said. "Yeah." Rukia agreed. "I suppose." I said.

We set up some blankets, and I lay down. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

"**Mom? Dad?" The young L called. "Where are you…?" He ran to their room. There was a man standing above them, a knife in one hand, and a match in the other. "Mom! Dad!" He called, tears falling out of his eyes. "Please don't hurt them!" He called. But, there was nothing he could do. The man brought the knife down…**

I woke up with a start. "Oh…just a dream." I muttered. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Ryuzaki-san? Are you okay?" Rukia asked. She was standing above me with a glass of water in her hand. "Yes." I replied. "Did you…have a nightmare?" She asked. "Something like that." I replied. She sat down next to me. "Um…I know we don't know each other well, but, if you want…you can tell me about it." She seemed nervous. "It was nothing, really. Just about my parents. I think."

She looked at me. "Oh. Where are they now?" I looked down. She probably couldn't see my face, but I wanted to be sure. "I hope heaven." I said. Her eyes widened. "Oh. Um, I'm sorry." She said. "It's alright, you didn't know." I said. I couldn't really remember my parents.

Rukia yawned. "I'm going back to bed." She stood up and walked into the closet. For the first time I noticed she was wearing Yuzu's pajamas. "Sweet dreams, Ryuzaki-san." She said, shutting the door. "Good night." I said. I didn't want to go back to sleep. I merely crouched on my little bed on the floor.

**-The next day…-**

Ichigo yawned and sat up. "Good morning, Ryuzaki. How long have you been up?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "Since 1:35." I answered. "Damn, Ryuzaki! No wonder you have such dark circles under your eyes!" I hid a yawn. "Justice never sleeps." I said. He looked at me questioningly. Rukia opened the closet door. "Quiet down you two! It's too early!" She grumbled and walked downstairs.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to update quickly. I haven't had internet access for awhile, so sorry for no update. But please review! :D**


End file.
